plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: Alien Assault
Aliens are invading the town of PvZ...Plants and zombies fight the aliens, but compete to see who will defeat them first. Characters =Peashooter= Gender: Male Forte: Fires peas that damage enemies, runs fast =Sunflower= Gender: Female Forte: Heals fellow plants with sun, great at dodging attacks =Snow Pea= Gender: Male Forte: Fires frozen peas to slow down and damage enemies, incredibly smart =Cactus= Gender: Female Forte: Damages zombies with spikes and can stretch up to hit air attacks, enthusiastic about going into battle =Crazy Dave= Gender: Male Forte: Helper of the plants =Dr. Zomboss= Gender: Male Forte: Ruler of all zombies and makes evil machinery =Zombie Bobsled Team= Gender (all): Male Forte of Zombie #1: Demanding and "good" leader Forte of Zombie #2: Good at following orders Forte of Zombie #3: Lack of intelligence leads to him making things explode Forte of Zombie #4: Quite smart =Zomboni= Gender: Male Forte: Crushes plants and leaves behind an ice trail =Zombie= Gender: Male Forte: None =Alien= Gender: Varies, there are many Forte: An evil invader who wishes to experiment on your brain =Electric Tube Alien= Gender: Varies, there are many Forte: Stronger than the normal alien =Helmet Alien= Gender: Varies, there are many Forte: Much stronger than the normal alien =Cyborg Alien= Gender: Varies, there many Forte: Much, MUCH stronger than the normal alien and can zap plants and zombies =Mutated Alien= Gender: Male (all) Forte: Strongest alien, smashes plants and zombies =Glorzak The 23d= Gender: Male Forte: Ruler of all zombies, has a massive robot Story Peashooter woke up to another day. He was sitting in his Flower Pot in the garden where all the plants slept. He yawned. He combed the leaf on his head and went to the lawn, followed by his fellow plants. Since it was just the morning, no zombies had attacked yet. They found the mushrooms defending e house last night asleep. A normal zombies suddenly hobbled onto the lawn. He wasn't much of a threat. As soon as he was taken down, Snow Pea said "What's that smell?" The plants sniffed. "It smells like...smoke." Said Sunflower. The plants, in their Flower pots, went to the sidewalk next to the lawn. They saw a red saucer-like object that had crashed nearby and destroyed a fire hydrant. An odd creature climbed out of it. It had a pink-ish skin, a large head, and large black eyes. He wore a crown that was green-ish, and it had a robotic antenna sticking out of it. "Curses! What is this pathetic piece of rock?!" It said. "Hey!" Said Sunflower. "This planet isn't pathetic! This is a quite valuable planet, in fact!" "And what is the name of this planet?" Asked the creature. "Earth." Said Snow Pea. "Muahahahahaha...I shall conquer this planet if it is so valuable." Said the creature. "I, Glorzak the 23d shall RULE!" "Hey, Earth isn't for sale, dumbo!" Said Cactus. "I'm not going to BUY your planet, you pathetic green balloon." Said Glorzak. "I'm going to CONQUER it." "Not if we stop you!" Exclaimed Peashooter. "You pathetic creatures cannot stop my rain of terror!" Said Glorzak. He teleported off, and now the plants must find him to stop him.... To Be Continued. Category:Fanfics